


Una Razón Para Vivir

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bound, Fluff and Angst, Gag, Kidnapped John, M/M, OCC - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Han pasado dos años desde que Bruce murió que solo dejo a John y Alfred en la mansión, dejando le a John Una razón para vivir, mal resumen lo admito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Razón Para Vivir

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Estos personajes no son míos sino de Bob Kane y Bill Finger y Christopher Nolan por el personaje de John Blake.
> 
> Advertencia: Este fic es Au y los personajes son Occ así quedan advertidos.

Una Razón Para Vivir

John Pov  
Han pasado dos largos años desde que Batman haya dado su vida por nosotros y yo no puedo evitar el sentimiento de culpa, de no decirle a Bruce que lo amaba, por las veces que nos acostamos, no se lo confesé por miedo de que reaccionara mal y me alejara de su lado para siempre yo no hubiera soportado eso, y mejor calle, aunque ahora estoy muy arrepentido por no hacerlo, pero paso de repente y me enamore de el, de su belleza interior, de su cara, de su hermoso pelo negro y que decir de esos ojos y boca que hacían que mi corazón se acelerara de la cuenta, pero ahora se que fue demasiado tarde y siempre estaré arrepentido por no confesarle mi secreto.  
Todo ha cambiado desde que Batman se fue, ya que yo soy el nuevo Batman, el amor de mi vida me dejo a mi de herencia la baticueva y la mansión Wayne, yo no entendía de por que tanta herencia por mi si yo solo lo vi tres veces y las tres veces en que hicimos el amor, aunque claro solo Bruce lo tomo como sexo, pero no me importa, ya que fueron las noches mas maravillosas de mi vida y mas por que una de esas noches salió mi motivo para vivir, nuestro hijo si como oyen yo Robin John Blake tuvo un hijo con Bruce Wayne con Batman, y no me arrepiento de nada lo que sucedió, al menos me dio una razón para vivir nuestro hijo que tanto se parece tanto como a mi como a su otro padre, tenia nuestro color de cabello y ojos, la boca la tenia como la mía y la nariz de Bruce, era la mezcla perfecta entre los dos, aunque me duele saber que mi pequeño no tenga a su otro padre con el, pero me tiene a mi y a Alfred para cuidarlo, protegerlo y amarlo.

Ahora estaba regresando a casa después de detener al Joker que se había escapado, logre capturado, no sin salir con unas heridas en el rostro y en el brazo derecho, cuando llegue a la baticueva lo primero que hice es quitarme el traje, para después irme a curar a mi cuarto, por lo que veo Alfred y mi bebe estaban en su cuarto, asi que me di la oportunidad de curarme las heridas rápido, después me puse mi pijama y fui a la habitación de mi pequeño cuando entro veo una bonita escena Alfred estaba cargando al pequeño Joseph en sus brazos, mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna, yo solo lo veo sonriendo, quien iba a imaginar que Bruce y yo hubiéramos creado un hijo tan hermoso y que Alfred hiciera el papel del abuelo en mis mas profundo sueños nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, me acerco con cuidado a ellos, pero Alfred me ve y me sonríe.

\- Oh amo Blake ya estas de vuelta que tal te fue, veo que te hirieron un poco – dijo viendo mi cara y mi brazo vendado, yo me acerco y miro que Joseph se quedo dormido en brazos de Alfred, yo lo cargo con cuidado colocando su cabecita en mi hombro.

\- Pues si Alfred fue el Joker que hizo que saliera asi, pero todo se soluciono maravillosamente, y como se comporto Joseph en mi ausencia – dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad.

\- Pues estuvo tranquilo, pero después de cómo dos horas se puso a llorar, ya que te quería a ti, hasta tuve que cantarle para tranquilizarlo y conseguí que durmiera – dijo yo lo miro con culpa, yo sabia que debía estar a tiempo con Joseph, pero también necesitaba proteger la ciudad, pero voy tratar de estar mas tiempo con mi hijo, a Bruce no le gustaría que me separe de el y tampoco dejara descuidada la ciudad, Dios me siento muy confundido, Alfred ve mi mirada y toca mi hombro libre con suavidad - Tranquilo señor, ya veremos que solución pondremos para que puedas estar con el amo Joseph y estar a la en la ciudad para que el no se ponga mal, ahora ve a descansa un rato, al parecer estas muy agotado – sugirió mirándome preocupado y yo solo asiento con la cabeza y llevo a Joseph a mi cuarto, para que duerma conmigo , allí en mi cuarto tenia la cuna de Joseph, asi que no tenia por que preocuparme, cuando llegamos, acuesto a mi pequeño no sin antes besarle en la frente, para después acostarlo y arroparlo, mientras que yo me acuesto en la cama pensando.

Pienso en como pase momentos maravillosos con Bruce, en cuando me entere que estaba embarazado dos meses después de su muerte, de cómo reacciono Alfred que estaba embarazado, - casi se desmaya dé la impresión- , también pienso cuando supe que esperaba varón, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, también la tristeza de cada vez que pensaba de que Bruce no estaría en el nacimiento de nuestro hijo y aparte de que no supo que iba ser padre, también fue el momento mas feliz cuando nació mi hijo Joseph Wayne Blake fue el día mas feliz de mi vida y mas tenerlo en mis brazos, mirándome por primera vez con esos ojos marrones, también pienso en como comencé a ser padre, al principio fui torpe, pero con ayuda de Alfred voy mejorando a ser un mejor padre, otro día feliz de mi vida fue cuando comenzó hablar y a caminar, su primera palabra no se me olvidara nunca ya que fue papi, hay tantos momentos felices al igual que tristes solamente espero que Bruce este viendo en como nuestro hijo esta creciendo con esos pensamientos - me quedo dormido -.

No se cuanto tiempo dormí hasta que escuche unos llantos de mi hijo eso hizo que me despertara sobresaltado, y lo primero que veo es a un hombre que trataba de levantar a mi hijo de su cuna yo por instinto saco unas herramientas de Batman y la arrojo sobre el hombre que esquiva mi herramienta rápido, eso me da oportunidad para acércame a el y dale un puñetazo, pero el lo evita y trata de agárrame, pero yo me escabullo tirándome del suelo, pero no conté que esa persona, tenia a otro acompañante e hizo que me levantara del piso, ya que el estaba allí en el suelto, trate de pelear, pero es inútil, la persona era muy fuerte, veo como me dirigen a la silla yo estoy tratando de soltarme, pero no podía y me alarmo……. y entonces lo ultimo que hice es gritar, pero una mano me callo, ya que me puso su mano en mi boca. Cuando llegamos a la silla, me hicieron sentar, para que después la persona empezó amarrarme las piernas con una cinta adhesiva negra que no vi que tuviera yo trato de forcejear, pero la otra persona me tenia con fuerza, eso hizo imposible que me moviera, veo como la cinta llegaban a mis brazos, trato de gritar pero todavía sentía la mano en mi boca, después noto que la quitan, pero no me duro mucho la libertad hacia mi boca, por que de inmediato me pusieron la cinta alrededor de mi boca yo solo lo miro con terror en los ojos, no espere que me sucediera eso, no se que me harían a mi o a mi bebe que seguía llorando, cuando veo que me ponía la cinta alrededor de mi boca se separan de mi yo solo lo miro con miedo, pero de repente siento que me ponen la cinta también en mis ojos y eso me dio miedo, por que no sé que querían hacer conmigo, cuando siento que me la pone, noto que alguien me carga con fuerza yo me asusto tanto y comienzo a llorar de miedo, de frustración de por que no pude defenderme y a mi Joseph, de seguro que también se lo quieren llevar trato de forcejear con las ataduras pero no pude, siento que se movían de prisa cargándome en su hombro yo todavía seguía llorando, pero notaba que mi bebe no lloraba, solo espero que no le hicieran nada malo, siento que me colocan bruscamente atrás de una camioneta, para después sentir que arrancaban rápido el coche, yo estaba aterrado no sabia que me pasaría a mi o a Joseph con esta incertidumbre me quedo dormido, esperando de que alguien me rescate o a mi niño.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede dormido, pero cuando despierto veo oscuridad eso hace que me alarmara ya que lo que sucedió fue real, me secuestraron y a mi bebe también. No sabía que querían de mi, solo se que algo muy malo, entonces escuchó unas voces al mi alrededor.

\- Tu crees que el volverá, y rescatara a este farsante y a su hijo bastardo – dijo una con voz ruda y yo solo me erizaba la piel, quien iba a volver.

\- Claro que volverá, ya sabes que tiene mas vida que un gato y lo mas lógico es que lo rescate después de todo es su pareja e hijo, dudo mucho que quiera dejarlos aquí con nosotros – dijo otra voz esta fue grave, eso hizo que entrara en shock no estarán hablando de Batman el esta muerto yo lo vi por mis propios ojos.

\- Solo espero que Batman regrese después de lo que me hizo debe pagar por la misma moneda – dijo con voz brusca y eso hizo qué mi corazón se acelerara mi Bruce esta vivo, solo espero que sea verdad, que este vivo y si es asi le confesare que lo amo, ya no me importa si me rechaza, pero no lo perderé otra vez.

No se cuanto paso en que ellos se callaron y que yo tenia fe de que Bruce regresara que no escuche que unos gritos venían de afuera y eso hizo que mi corazón brincara, puede ser Bruce que viene por nosotros, escucho que la puerta se abre de un portazo y yo brinco sobresaltado ya que no espere eso, escucho otros gritos que se escuchaban en la sala y no precisamente de mi salvador sino de esos mal nacidos, cuando ya no los escucho siento que esas pisadas venían hacia mi, sentía que una mano comenzaba a quitarme la cinta de los ojos, parpadeo con fuerza cuando me la quita, y cuando veo quien es hace que casi me desmaye ya que el que esta aquí es Batman si el amor de mi vida esta vivo y mirándome preocupado, veo como me comienza a quitar la cinta de mi boca y yo lo único que hago es respirar, veo como Bruce me seguía mirándome extraño, mientras cortaba las demás ataduras, y lo primero que hago es abrazarlo para después besarle, Batman queda en shock por mi sorpresivo arranque pero minutos después me corresponde, no se cuanto estuvimos así hasta sepáranos y yo lo miro sonriendo.

\- Batman estas vivo pero como – pregunte, mientras me ayudaba a parame.

\- Es una larga historia pero antes vamos por tu hijo y cuando estemos en la mansión hablamos esta bien John – dijo - y yo solo asentí e íbamos donde se escuchaba los llantos de mi hijo y eso hizo que me preocupara mas, ya que no se que le estaban haciendo eso a mi pequeño, Bruce abre de una patada la puerta y yo corro a ver donde estaba Joseph y veo que esta en un cuarto solo y llorando, corro inmediatamente a el y lo cargo entre mis brazos con fuerzas tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Tranquilo mi bebe papi esta aquí contigo nada malo te pasara – dije paternalmente mirando a sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\- Papi – dijo con voz suave antes de caer dormido por el llanto que derramo y yo solo lloro de saber de que mi hijo esta bien, volteo a ver a Bruce y veo que me mira incrédulo.

\- Vámonos ahora Bruce quiero saber como es que estas aquí – dije con voz baja y Bruce asiente con la cabeza, salimos de la casa, para dirigirnos en el batimovil, nos subimos y él puso en mancha para la mansión, no he podido quitar mi mirada de el pero es que no lo puedo evitar después de dos años sin vernos pensando de que Bruce estuviera muerto, pero ahora esta aquí, salvándonos a mi y a nuestro hijo, no lo podía creer, también veo como Bruce me miraba a mi y a su hijo con unos ojos llenos de amor y orgullo, cuando llegamos a la cueva Alfred al vernos suspiro de alivio preguntando de que si no nos hicieron nada malo, pero yo le dije que no, después se llevo a Joseph a su cuarto para que asi dejarnos a Bruce y a mi por fin hablar, después nos dirigimos a mi cuarto y cuando entramos en el cuarto comenzamos hablar.

\- ¿Cómo es que estas vivo Bruce si te vi cuando volaste en el océano? – pregunte nervioso, nunca pensé que volvería a verlo.

\- Pues me salve por el piloto automático y si no estuve con ustedes, fue por que tenia algo que hacer fuera de la ciudad – dijo con voz profunda mirándome con sus hermosos ojos.

\- Al menos nos hubieras dicho a mi y Alfred que estabas vivo no sabes como sufrimos por ti – dije y el me miro preocupado.

\- Lo siento pero no podía decir nada, lamento de que estuviste solo en el embarazo, pero se que tuviste al Alfred – dijo - yo lo miro asombrado.

\- ¿Cómo supiste de mi embarazo? –Pregunte, mientras veía en los ojos que tenia culpa.

\- Por que yo tengo cámaras en la mansión y pude verte en todo momento, además estuve contigo cuando menos te lo esperabas – dijo y yo lo miro sorprendido.

-Que quieres decir exactamente – dije incrédulo.

\- Que yo estuve cuando distes a luz, pero tu pensaste que era otro medico, vi como nació nuestro hijo y ponerle el nombre de Joseph, estuve también en su cumpleaños, pero tu no me vistes por que estaba disfrazado, perdóname por no déjame ver es solo que estaba pensando y meditando lo que iba a ser – dijo y eso me dejo sorprendido nunca pensé que estaría con nosotros, pero que no lo veíamos.

\- Lo que quieres hacer que es – pregunte curioso - veo como se arrodillaba de una pierna y eso hizo que abriera los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y mas por que de repente saco una cajita de terciopelo y dentro de ella había un anillo con diamantes azules.

\- John desde que te conocí por primera vez, he sentido hacia ti una atracción que no podía creer que yo pudiera sentir hacia alguien, al principio pensé que lo hacia por sexo, pero las otras dos veces te hice el amor ya que me enamore de ti como yo nunca lo había hecho, no se por que nunca te dije que te amaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde, por eso cuando desaparecí, pensé que desaparecería ese sentimiento que tengo, pero no, con el tiempo se hizo mas fuerte y mas cuando me entere que estabas embarazado, eso hizo que me enamorara mas de ti, pero yo pensaba que tu no me correspondías, pero veo que me equivoque viendo en los videos de cómo llorabas por mi de cómo cuidaste nuestro hijo, por eso tuve qué regresar, tuve que buscar este anillo, para pedirte que tu Robin John Blake aceptas casarte conmigo para amarte y protegerte y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separé, para cuidar de ti y de Joseph de que nada malo pueda pasarles – dijo con voz nerviosa y yo solo lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza, para después besarle los labios con amor.

\- Claro que acepto casarme contigo, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para que me dijeras que me amas, por que yo desde el día que te conocí me enamore de ti como no tienes idea, tu manera de sonreírme, tu manera de hacerme el amor hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de amor por ti, nunca espere que tu me amaras ya que yo sabia que no te fijarías en mi, y que solo tu querías tener sexo conmigo, pero veo que me equivoque ya que tu si me quieres, te amo Bruce y nada me haría cambiar mi opinión en casarme contigo – confesé, mientras lo miraba a sus hermoso ojos cafés, que me miraban con amor, veo que su mano quita el anillo de la caja y me lo pone en mi dedo anular yo solo lo veo embobado, para después besarle nuevamente.

\- Claro que te quiero mi Robin, se que al principio no, pero con el tiempo te aprendí amar – me contesto, mientras notaba que me acostaba suavemente en la cama y yo me dejaba hacer, para después abrazarme, no sin antes quitarse el traje y ponerse una pijama negra.

\- Te quiero mucho y muchas gracias por darme un hijo Bruce no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés vivo y que estarás conmigo y con Joseph ahora en adelante – conteste, mientras veía su sonrisa se hacia mas grande, en este momento vimos que Alfred entraba a la habitación con Joseph en brazos sonriendo, veo que mi hijo esta despierto, mientras me paro para recibirlo en brazos, veo que Bruce se sienta y me ve con esa hermosa sonrisa eso hace que me sonroje.

\- Te ves hermoso como Papá John – dijo sonriéndome y eso hizo que me sonrojara de manera que competía con una manzana.

\- No digas eso Bruce haces que me sonroje – dije mientras me acercaba y me sentaba en la cama, mi hijo miraba a su padre confundido.  
\- ¿Quien es el? – pregunto mi hijo viendo a mi y a su padre a la vez.

\- El es tu papá Joseph y yo soy tu papi cariño – conteste suavemente, mientras que mi Bruce empezaba a cargar a Joseph con cuidado por miedo que se rompiera y eso hizo que sacara una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Papá – grito mientras lo abrazaba, y Bruce le corresponde el abrazo con amor y yo solo los veo con lagrimas en los ojos, feliz de que mi hijo y el amor de mi vida se están abrazando y veo que Joseph separa del abrazo de su padre y me ve con ojos tristes – Tu no quieres abrazarnos papi– dijo triste y yo solo me acerco a ellos y los abrazos, yo sonrió mas de que por fin estábamos juntos y de que nadie nos separara, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, hasta que terminamos el abrazo, veo que Joseph se quedo dormido en brazos de Bruce y veo que tanto como el y yo teníamos lagrimas en los ojos, veo que Alfred se acerca y carga a Joseph para llevarlo a su cuarto, dejándonos a nosotros dos solos.

\- Hemos creado algo hermoso John como me pude perder estos años sin ti y nuestro hijo – contesto con voz triste -, pero yo lo abrazo con ternura y le beso la frente con cariño.  
-Tenias algo mejor que hacer Joseph y yo te entendemos por lo que hiciste, pero ahora vas a estar con nosotros ahora en adelante no es así – pregunte algo nervioso - lo ultimo teniendo miedo de que no estuviera con nosotros.

\- Por supuesto que estaré con ustedes Robin jamás los dejare solos de nuevo – dijo con seriedad, mientras me besaba lentamente y yo le correspondí ansioso como extrañe esos besos y esas caricias que hacían que mi corazón se acelerara con cada toque y besos – Te amo Robin John Blake y nunca dejare de hacerlo – dijo sonriéndome besándome mi cuerpo.

\- Yo también te amo Bruce Wayne y siempre lo haré – conteste mientras nos volvíamos a besar, no podía creer que ahora en adelante estaremos juntos el, Joseph y yo estaríamos al fin juntos y podríamos criar juntos a nuestro hijo como siempre lo soñé, por primera vez tenia una familia la cual nunca tuve en mi infancia y gracias a Bruce Wayne al fin la tengo, por eso siempre agradeceré a Dios por traerme a Bruce a mi vida.

Fin.


End file.
